


Bring me to the shore

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “You’re kinda anti-social, you know that?” (Make it angsty, maybe Emma saying it to Regina) Asked by stepintomyworld via tumblr.--“But I do and if you think that this broody version of yourself is going to make me not save you… you are mistaken.”For a moment neither of them spoke until Emma pointed at her, finally extracting her hands from her pockets while she fumbled with her own response. Her lips were tight and her words came more like a whisper than an actual threat.“You are not the savior.”---------------





	Bring me to the shore

**Author's Note:**

> Set on Dark Swan's arc

 

Regina stopped dead on her tracks and stared at Emma as the taller woman turned towards her, hands still on her pockets and a mask carefully placed above her face. Her apparent coldness, however, didn’t face the former queen who hummed before taking a few steps closer to where Emma had been standing at, the nighttime breeze rippling the sea’s surface in front of them.

“Why do you say that?” Her question elicited a small snort from Emma as the now white-haired woman kept on staring at her while Regina tilted her head just enough to throw a small glance on her direction. One Emma quickly saw and narrowed her eyes at.

Regina, however, instead of moving backwards, kept the glance, holding firmly her ground until Emma withdrew her eyes to the sea again, waves coming back and forth only illuminated by the lampposts that kept the docks from being covered in pith-black shadows every night. Her frame was barely silhouetted in the darkness and the former queen sighed inwardly, waiting for Emma to speak.

“Coming here, pretending you want to talk to me… Were you hoping that by coming to the pity party I’d explain something else to you?”

Regina waited for Emma to throw at her another angry glare -one that didn’t have the same bite that the one she had thrown at them back at the dinner- before she spoke again, fingers curling as she felt a wave of magic coming from Emma’s direction; a mix of ozone and salted-charged air tickling her nose as she did so.

“That’s why I am the one being anti-social? Dear, you need to become better at being a villain if you want to go there.”

Emma’s jaw grew tighter beneath her skin and Regina hold the woman’s angry gaze before Emma turned brusquely. The shadows casting from the timid moonlight beams that kept on filtering through the thin clouds that covered the sky seemed to almost jump and slide on her skin, liquid as the blonde’s chest rose and fell and Regina stared at them, unable to say anything else.

“I’m not…” Emma began through clenched teeth but never quite finishing her sentence before she closed her eyes and casted her head down, her clothes suddenly feeling far too big for her frame as silence stretched between both her and the brunette. Her hands were still hidden inside her pockets but Regina could make out the shape of a fists straining against the fabric and so she cleared her throat a curt “That’s what I thought” breaking the silence as her words fell and were swallowed by the evermoving waves.

Regina allowed the silence to stretch for a couple of seconds longer before addressing Emma once again, raising her chin just enough as she spoke.

“For a moment.” She started, a small smile stretching her lips “You had me fooled.”

Emma’s shoulders tensed as Regina spoke and a second wave of magic hit Regina’s chest; a warning the former queen waved off as she kept talking, searching on Emma’s posture while the sea beneath them kept on gurgling, muffling out everything else that weren’t them.

“I didn’t fool you.” Emma’s tone didn’t hold the same preternatural coldness than the one it had had back when they had returned from Camelot but it still held a warning, the last one as Regina took a step closer, enough for her to feel the magic jumping into her skin just inches away from her, her own magic crackling inside her veins when Emma spoke again. “I told you the truth. Don’t pretend you have understand a thing, Regina.”

The brunette’s name came out in a cutting tone, one the woman herself hummed at before she narrowed her eyes, the breeze tugging at her hair as she kept on staring at the former blonde, her answer quick as she rose her stare to the woman’s green eyes, at the sparks of dirty white she found swimming there.

“But I do and if you think that this broody version of yourself is going to make me not save you… you are mistaken.”

For a moment neither of them spoke until Emma pointed at her, finally extracting her hands from her pockets while she fumbled with her own response. Her lips were tight and her words came more like a whisper than an actual threat.

“You are not the savior.”

Regina wanted to laugh at the notion but kept still looking at anything but Emma and feeling her chest tightening when she noticed the forlorn, almost broken tone Emma’s voice had gotten the moment the last word had been uttered, the magic specks disappeared as Emma waited for a response but its buzzing never left and Regina focused on it, on the way the steady sound kept on ringing on her ears while she spoke. Angry enough to be cutting and yet never once breaking Emma’s gaze.

“Then you don’t need to worry if you are so convinced you are nothing but the dark one right now.”

Emma growled and took two steps at her left, effectively moving further from Regina as she casted one longing look to the general direction of where the dinner was. The building couldn’t be seen from the docks but it was still discernible where the brunette was staring at, her eyes closing for a second before she zeroed them on Regina again, cold and full of unspent energy that frizzled and protested as the ozone in the air kept on growing, its scent heavy around both of them.

“Why don’t you ask me what you want me to say and leave me alone, Regina? Why don’t you ask me why I stopped darkness from taking you?”

The words didn’t reach nor the waves or the land away from the small circle they had created around them, magic visible through the ruptures they created as they kept on staring at each other, tension coming out of them, growing and bouncing off each other as Emma’s words echoed through them.  Swallowing, Regina could picture again Emma’s eyes as she had stabbed the swirling vortex, never once looking back and for a second she felt almost defeated before she swallowed down the hundred words she had wanted to say that night only to find towards the dinner, already staring at the younger woman above her shoulder.

“Because we both know why and that’s why you gave me the dagger.”

Before Emma could find a proper rebuttal, she was gone, the magic draining out of the white-haired woman just as the waves crashed against the shore.


End file.
